The Copycat
by death cherries
Summary: Mystique recruits another but more dangerous mutant to the Brotherhood and it's up to the Xmen to rescue her before the Brotherhood or Magneto controls her to do their will. OC charat. Ratings may go up. IN PROGRESS
1. Part One: The New Member

**The Copycat**

Well everyone, I had decided to take a small break from doing fanfics of Bleach and Naruto and other stuff, so I decided to try and do X-men. Why? Let's just say I have been thinking of making my own little mutant with her own story to it! Hope you all enjoy it and go easy on this one please!

**Part One: The New Member**

* * *

The red lights continued to flash and the blaring sounds of the alarm continued as Mystique made her way through the old hallway of the abandoned lab. Time was running out and if she didn't find the new mutant in time Xavier's kids would be the one to show up and snatch the creature from her hands. If there was one thing that pissed off Mystique the most, it was those bratty fucking kids that always foiled her plans. But they weren't the only reason of course, there was also that asshole Magneto for abandoning her after all the work she had done for him. Despite Wanda, the Scarlet Witch, Mystique knew that she would need extra fire power if she wanted to take down both the X-Men and Magneto's troop. 'Not this time,' she thought to herself as she rounded the corner, 'this time, this mutant is**mine**!'

"Mystique? Yo, Mystique! You there or not?" Toad asked as his voice crackled through the radio attached to Mystique's waist.

"Of course I'm here, you idiot!" Mystique hissed back into the electronic box, "Keep holding those kids off, I just made it to the room. It's locked down though."

"Aw man!" Toad moaned.

"Shut up and keep stalling!" she snapped and with a click, the radio was off. The golden eyed female then looked up at the tall iron door that was shut and locked tightly. Inside, Mystique was impressed. Bolivar Trask, the instigator of the Sentinel program must've wanted to keep this mutant locked tight away from anyone else, otherwise, why wouldn't he go through so much trouble to invest in such tight security for this one? 'It must be a real difficult one to control,' Mystique thought with amusement as she decoded the security, 'I wonder what this one looks like...'_Beep_. After a few tries, finally the door slid open and Mystique walked into the dark room, hoping to see a large frightening sight. But to her disappointment, a small child with dark rings around her eyes appeared before her.

"Wh…who are you?" the fallen eyed child asked as she looked up at Mystique.

"Well," Mystique began as she took the child's hand, "I'm the person that's taking you out of this dump. Quickly, we must leave!"

* * *

"_Jean, hurry! Mystique has already found the mutant!"_ Professor Xavier telepathically spoke as he sensed Mystique escaping with her new found mutant.

"I'm on it!" Jean replied, "Kurt, Mystique is headed your way, get her!"

"Right!" Kurt soon ran to his left and then down into the dark alley. Picking up his pace, he was desperate to stop Mystique, his own mother, from getting away with a might - be dangerous mutant. Lost in his determination, Kurt did not realize that a dark haired girl was running straight towards him and had crashed into her. "Sorry kid," he apologized as he teleported both he and the girl five blocks from where they were, "but it's dangerous out here. Please get away!" And with a poof of smoke, the blue furry mutant disappeared.

The child remained quiet after what had happened to her and quickly turned around her to see the tall woman that had broken her loose, walk towards her. "What…was that…a mutant?" the child asked as Mystique reached her, "Like…me?"

"That's right," Mystique answered as she gave a nod, "_that_ was the X-men, Nightcrawler." Picking up the radio along her waist she then pushed the button and spoke into it. "Toad," she instructed, "mission complete. Tell Avalanche and the others to pull out."

"You got it lady," Toad replied as he switched his off. "Yo! Lance, Mystique says it's time to go!" and with that he hopped off as the rest of the Brotherhood followed behind him.

Cyclops and the others watched as the Brotherhood retreated and gave a small cheer. "Well that was easy," Kurt sighed out, "guess Mystique didn't find the mutant after all!"

"Maybe," Scott said as they headed back into the X-jet, "but we didn't find her either. We'll have to check with the Professor with this one and find out if we're right or wrong."

"Say," Jean began, "the Professor didn't really describe what power this new mutant had. So how are we supposed to know if this mutant is dangerous or not? I mean, Trask had this mutant sealed away, so is it possible it escaped on its own?"

"Let's find out when we get back first," Scott replied.

* * *

Wanda and the rest of the Brotherhood waited for Mystique to return, along with their new mutant ally. Each of the Brotherhood boys wondered what this new comer would look like and what kind of special power it held. "Bet you all he's huge," Pietro began, "kinda like the Juggernaut himself except stronger! And much more badass!"

"No way!" Fred argued, "If the Juggernaut didn't listen to Mystique, what makes you think this one will? I bet it's someone closer to our age that can defeat the X-men."

"I bet he's probably cool," Toad imagined, "I mean, if Mystique is also planning to him to take down both the X-men and Magneto, he gotta be cool and shit, yo!"

"Who cares?" Lance shot, "As long as it's someone to help us take down the X-men, I could give a shit less to what else he'll want to do."

Wanda grunted impatiently. 'Stupid boys,' she thought to herself, 'at least they're not the ones that's going to train him.' Wanda had been told by Mystique to help train their new recruit once he arrived. Sure, the Brotherhood boys would have to participate as well, but none of them was told to spend an even longer time training him.

The door swung open and the teen soon rushed into the front to greet Mystique as she entered, but mostly to see their new member of the Brotherhood. "Won't you all be surprised like how I was," Mystique began as she made room for Agatha Harkins to enter. The ancient shriveled woman walked in and gave a look out into the doorway.

"Come child," the elderly woman spoke, "do not fear, they are just like you as well."

As soon as their new partner stepped in, all the Brotherhood boys felt their jaws drop. Wanda had lifted her brows when she saw their new member come in. In the doorway, stood a black haired girl. She had dark rings surrounding her eyes and pale skin that looked as if she had never slept or set foot out into the sun. Her eyes were gray and showed almost no life in them. Mystique grinned as they examined her, "Isn't she amazing?" she asked as she put her shoulders on the girl, "This child here, is your new recruit."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Toad exclaimed as he waved his hands a bit, "Mystique you can't be serious, yo. I mean, come on! What's this dingy kid here gonna do? She don't even look anything like something Stark would hide away, yo!"

"On the contrary," Mystique began as she continued to grin, "you have no idea." She then slid over and pushed the child a bit close to Todd. "Show them what you can do." She whispered into the child's ear.

"Yes," the girl whispered as she placed her hands onto Todd's cheeks. She held them there for a bit and Todd just gave a confused look.

"Yo, yo," he began, "what are you doing? How you gonna defeat the X-men like _**this**_?" But he was soon stopped short as a large ball of slime soon hit his face, sending him back. Todd hit the wall hard and stumbled onto his knees. "What the hell was that?!" he asked as he wiped off the slime, "Did..did you just_**slime**_ me?"

But Toad didn't get his answer. For the child soon moved onto Lance, then Pietro, then Fred and finally Wanda. Doing what the same thing what she had done to Toad, placing her hands upon their cheeks for only a small second and then moving away. "What's that supposed to do?" Pietro asked as he examined the girl, "I don't see anything special at all. Later, lady. I'm going to bed."

"I think you should stay for a bit more," Mystique spoke as Pietro set a foot onto the first step.

"Whatever," he replied and soon dashed up to his room. To his surprise, the girl was standing right in front of his door. "Huh?"

"Mystique said to stay," the girl quietly replied.

"Oh yeah?" Pietro challenged, "And what if I don't? What're you gonna do?" He was soon answered as the girl picked him up with almost no problem. She then threw his body down the staircase and the Brotherhood gaped in disbelief. Pietro looked up to the tiny girl that had grabbed and thrown him like he was just a ragdoll. "Mystique," he began, "what did you bring home?! What the hell is this kid?!"

"No shit," Lance stammered out, "she just tossed Pietro's ass as if he was just a bag of garbage!"

Mystique chuckled, "Boys…Wanda…this is your new recruit. Meet your new roommate, Copycat."

* * *

Well that's just the first part of what's in store! Hope you enjoyed it as I work on Part Two!! Though I know there are more Bleach and Naruto fans than X-men fans, I'm proud to say that I'm an X-men fan!! R&R!! 


	2. Part Two: Settling In

**The Copycat**

Still going strong on this one everyone, let's just hope I can still continue and finish up this story while doing another without too many distractions! I do not own anything Marvel owns except for my own OC character.

**Part Two: Settling In**

* * *

"Her name is Copycat," Mystique informed as she strode along the side of the new member of the Brotherhood. "She was Trask's ultimate mutant weapon; used to destroy other mutants around the world. But she was too dangerous to keep around, so Trask had to constantly keep her under control."

"So let me get this straight," Pietro began, "if she's Trask's ultimate weapon against mutants, just what exactly makes her dangerous?" He looked over to the sad eyed girl, "I admit she's the type you don't suspect at all, but what can she do?"

"You don't understand," Mystique continued as she shook her head, "Copycat here, her powers are like her name. Basically just a single touch will allow her to copy the same ability of whom ever she touched."

"So she's like Rogue." Fred concluded.

"Not entirely," Mystique explained, "you see, Rogue's absorption ability harms her as well. Absorbing too much would simply overwhelm her and her victim. Copycat on the other hand, no matter the touch, she won't feel any after effects and neither will her victim. Rogue can absorb memory, but our new ally here can take one thing Rogue cannot take; **intelligence**."

"'Intelligence'?" Lance repeated, "How is _that_ considered dangerous?"

"If you moron's would stop interrupting me," Mystique snarled, "I would be more than happy to explain everything to you! Copycat's touch also enables her to know everything anyone of us knows. Just a single touch and every bit of information goes directly to her. Now here's the dangerous part, Copycat here can **smell** who's a mutant and who isn't." Mystique looked over to the gray eyed girl and patted her head.

"So what makes that special?" Toad asked as he looked over to her, "What kind of information do you collect in that head of yours, yo?"

"Everything," Copycat answered, "example; Todd Tolansky is your name. You were a sophomore at Bayville High until you and Lance Alvers and Fred Dukes were expelled by Principal Kelly, who was a replacement for Principal Darkholme, who is Mystique here. Todd Tolansky, you are age seventeen but you still don't remember the place of your birth." She looked over to the open mouthed filthy boy and looked over to the rest of the Brotherhood. Each of them looked at her, wide eyed with surprise and shock at how much information she was able to gather on him with just a two second touch. Copycat then looked over to Mystique, "Mystique," she began, "my head hurts."

"Agatha, how is she progressing?" Mystique asked as she looked over to the ancient woman.

"Her memory is still lost," Agatha admitted as she traced imaginary lines around the girl's head, "and suppressing her is actually becoming quite difficult. Her rage and suffering are still swarming inside her and it continues to help her power grow, at this rate, she will soon hunger for more abilities to take for herself."

"Ah, that reminds me. I forgot to mention," Mystique then looked over to the Brotherhood boys and Wanda, "our little Copycat here killed over fifty mutants when she was under Trask's control."

"Over fifty?" Fred asked in disbelief, "How is that possible?"

"Whenever Trask captured a mutant, he always placed them in the same room with me." Copycat answered, "Every time he did this, he ordered me to shake hands and act in front of them. Then, Trask would give me the word to eliminate them. Because I touched them, I knew their fighting ability, every tactic they had and also, I had taken their power for myself as well. Of course, I had taken other mutants' powers as well." Copycat looked down onto the dirty floor as she remembered the horrible memories of being held as a slave under Trask. How she had killed them mercilessly and cruelly slaughter them.

"Keep still, child," Agatha soothed as she continued her work on the girl, "suppress them, keep them under control."

"So, with her powers, we'll be able to beat the Xavier kids?" Lance asked, "You really think she can do that?"

"Not just yet," Mystique spoke, "if we are going to use her and Wanda together, I first want our Copycat here to get close to the Xavier's. In a month, I will send her to the institute and have her make contact with everyone in there."

"Then everyone in there will be useless against us!" Pietro exclaimed, "Yes! Those X-men are going to be in for a real surprise!"

"But what about the Rogue?" Todd asked, "What if she comes along?"

"That is another reason why Copycat is going to be the one to fight her," Mystique answered, "right after we inform her about Rogue, Copycat will make absolute no contact with her. Instead, she will study everything there is about her. That itself should be enough."

"Actually," Copycat began quietly, "I had already made skin contact with the mutant, Nightcrawler. I do believe I'm well informed about what I'm going to encounter there."

"Then that will do for now," Mystique finished as she rose up from her spot on the couch. "I will make some reservations for her at the Bayville high school. Over there, she should be able to study them more."

"A kid in high school?" Todd asked as he hoped by Wanda, "What does she know in there? She won't last in there!"

"I bet she'll last a hell longer than the rest of you did," Wanda shot, "all Copycat just has to do is touch the smartest person in the class and she's done." Wanda looked over to the ringed eyed girl. Somehow, some strange way, inside she was starting to like the girl. She was quiet and she didn't bother on trying to make herself noticed within the few minutes she was here. But what Wanda mostly liked was that she didn't try show off on anything. After all, if there was one thing she hated the most, it was guys or girls that had a tendency to show off, like the rest of the boys.

"Exactly," Mystique mused, "Copycat, I will expect you to attend the school. The boys have failed me, don't do the same."

"Understood," Copycat replied automatically.

"Wanda, you and the rest of the Brotherhood are to train and care for Copycat while she is here," Mystique instructed, "do not lose her to the X-men. Also, I expect this house to be cleaned while I'm gone. Agatha Harkins shall make weekend visits to see our new recruit's progress."

"You're going away again?" Pietro asked, "What for?"

"Never mind," Mystique replied as she looked over to Copycat. "While I am gone," she whispered into the girl's ear, "I expect a report of everything that has happened. Understood?"

"Perfectly," Copycat replied.

Mystique smiled, everything was now going all to plan. Walking back to the door along with Agatha Harkins, she knew that she had the Copycat's full trust and loyalty. There was nothing to worry about. Looking back to her house once more, Mystique finally entered the waiting black limo and disappeared off into the night.

* * *

The Brotherhood boys watched from the window as Mystique left them again, looking back to their new ally; the boys had finally decided to settle her in. Pietro cautiously walked around the girl as he headed up the steps slowly and on the third step, raced into his room madly and slammed the door shut. Lance rolled his eyes as he walked towards the young girl, "You know, there's an extra room upstairs. It might be kinda trashed though; Fred and Toad spend some time in there."

"It's fine," Copycat replied calmly as she followed him, "as long as it's better than the prison that they had put me in, even a shack will do nicely."

"It's right across from Wanda's, watch out though, sometimes she has a tendency to throw things around." Lance chuckled out.

"You'll like it! I wish I had that room!" Toad said as he hopped up along side of them.

"What will I learn here at the Brotherhood?" Copycat asked as they finally reached the door to her awaiting room.

"To be honest, we pretty much do our own thing." Lance replied.

"Wanda is the only one that's busy around here," Toad informed, "but if you're looking for something to do, you can always run down the store and whatever to pick us up some stuff."

"I see…" Copycat said slowly. Just as she was about to open the door, Wanda had come up the stairs. Copycat stopped to stare for a moment, such a cool, calm and clean figure next to Mystique would be with her for the next thirty days. From that single touch, Copycat immediately knew this woman to be the Scarlet Witch, a mutant with extraordinary hexing powers. Such a thing was known to be unstoppable; after all, hexing was turning an attack against the user. Copycat knew that this Wanda would be the one that would train and teach her while she was here and inside, she looked forward to it.

Finally resuming what she was going to do, Copycat opened the door to her room and began to enter into her new world.

* * *

Kinda short once more. If you ask me, I actually kinda dreaded doing this part, but I do look forward to the next one!! R&R and I hope you enjoyed it!! 


End file.
